When the Stars Go Blue
by Scandalous911
Summary: This is the sequel to Midnight Sky. Vixen and Sweets hide their secrets which are causing problems with their friends and boys. I don't want to say too much there's a lot to come with this story.. just read it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok girls here is the beginning of the sequel to Midnight Sky. It's short I know but more is to come, I promise! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 1: Haunting Memories**

"Morris, leave us alone! Git ya doity paws off a me!" Sweets struggled to get away from her attacker.

"AHHH!" I screamed, "Go 'way! Why ya want me and Sweets? Why us?"

Sweets wished more than anything that she could protect me who was like her little sister. She didn't want to go through this, let alone having me go through it. We both screamed, but had to give in. Oscar and Morris had their way with us, having ripped off our clothes, literally. Shrieking and sobbing, Sweets shook in fear.

"Sweets!" Blink yelled, he was shaking her. She had been crying in her sleep for nearly five years. Blink had tried to figure out what was wrong, but every time he tried talking to her she would just ignore him.

Sweets shot up in bed, glad she was on his top bunk, and looked around. She was glad to see it was the warm bunkroom that she slept in, and it was Blink who had her in his arms. She wiped away her tears, and gladly lay back with Blink. She rested her head on his chest, resting in his arms. He stroked her hair, holding her close, and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is alright, I'se here," His sweet, and calm voice made Sweets shiver. She loved him, but knew that things weren't all right and he could never learn about that haunting night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"Vixen, c'mon!" Spot complained, "Why ya a'ways do dis tah me? It ain't right!"

"I'se sorry, but I'se not ready." I stood up and walked to the window. I wished on every star I saw that the haunting memories of Oscar would leave me. If Spot knew every time I backed down was because I saw Oscar's face instead of his, he'd probably kill the Delancey's. Of course that wouldn't be so bad. I heard Spot sigh loudly, and walk towards me. The floorboards creaked as his feet brushed over them, and he was soon wrapped around me.

"I'se undahstand and I'se promise ya I ain't gonna try nothin. Come back tah bed, huh?" He groped his hands over my body, and kissed my neck.

"Oh yeah, and dats supposed tah reassure me?" He groaned, dropped his arms, and removed his lips.

"What's da mattah?" He was furious and I could see it in his eyes with the shining light from the moon.

I looked away from him again, not wanting him to see through me, "Nothing dat ya would undahstand. Look, I'se jist don't wanna be messed wit. Alright?"

His temper rose, and he threw his arms in exhaustion, "Don't ya trust me? Why don't ya just sleep in ya own bed?"

Smiling to myself, I pushed past him. I lied down in the bed, and sprawled out, "Move ovah!"

I shook my head, "No, I'se sleepin in me own bed. Jist like ya told me."

He rolled his eyes, "God dammit! Move!" I firmly remained on the bed, "I'se sawrry Chels, now will ya move." I still refused to do as he asked, and was not at all shocked when Spot attempted to drag me from the bed. Finally, he gave up and jumped on top of me.

"Spot I'se told ya I don't want tah be messed with."

"I'se not messin wit ya," he replied kissing my neck again, "I'se bein serious." I sighed as he continued to kiss me, but I could only think of that horrible night with the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Manhattan Reunion 

We were buying our papes and then heading over to Manhattan. We would have to saty for a night or two, because I had a gig at Medda's. I had tried to limit my staying in Manhattan, and when I did stay I never left one of the Newsies' sides.

"Do I have tah sell tomorrah, Spot?" I asked as we walked through the busy streets.

"Babe, da headlines been bad, hard fer us tah come up with a catchy one. Ya know dat, we need da money. Why don't ya evah wanna woik when we go tah 'Hattan? Ya nevah wanna sell, wha's ya problem?"

We had reached the end of the bridge and I reached for his hand, pulling myself close. "Manhattan isn't me home no more. I'se don't git tah see many o' me friends. I'se like tah jist visit wit 'em."

"Well, can ya sell tomorrah a'least? Jist one day, we'se need da money," he questioned protectively wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Aight, jist dis once."

-----------------------------------

Sweets sat with Sprite and Clue waiting for the others to show up. Things in New York were slow; money was hard to come by even though the war was over. Pulitzer had just slightly changed the pay, but we knew there was nothing we could do but sell. The bell rang above the door, drawing the girls' attention to the new customer.

"Oh heya..." The girls couldn't wait to reunite with their Brooklyn friend and the usual newsies didn't impress them.

"Oh, so dats all I'se get?" Race addressed Clue.

"What? Ya think ya somethin special? I'se gotta see ya everyday, you'se ain't nothin I'se hasn't seen in three weeks," Clue shot back. The girls laughed as Race stumbled back pretending to be hurt. Clue pulled him to her, tugging him by his suspenders. He gladly accepted her kiss, and replied with one of his own making sure she knew how much she meant to him.

"Mushy, come here!" Sprite whined, "Ya, didn't come to meet me tahday. Wha ya doing?"

"Sellin', you'se know its been hard lately. Sides I'se take a good many more den ya." He kissed her lightly, and placed her on his lap.

Blink was all ready kissing Sweets neck, when she saw us. Sweets stood, rushing out the door towards me.

"Vixen!" Sweets shouted running to me.

I saw her and took off running, "Sweets! Oh I'se missed ya!"

"I'se miss..." She stopped in her tracks not finishing her sentence. I couldn't stop fast enough and skidded into her.

"What's da mattah? Ya aight?" Sweets shook her head, as she put her attention back on me.

"Morris and Oscar are behind me bruddah." she whispered to me. I slightly turned my head, and sure enough they were looking past Spot at a different target. I knew Oscar's eyes were roaming over my body and Morris was starring at Sweets, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Spot," I called a little too nervously, "hurry it up."

"Hiya Sweets," He jogged up to us, and I was quick to place myself in the protection of his arms.

"Heya, c'mon le's go!" She was quick to get in the restaurant, using it as her sanctuary. I pulled Spot into Tibby's speeding up as well. Once we were inside, we made our rounds saying hello. The door opening disrupted us, and Sweets and I stood frozen afraid to see if they were stupid enough to come in. But sure enough we caught sight of them as they passed by. Jack was ecstatic to see me again, missing his sister.

"Merriweather! Oh I'se missed ya!" I gladly jumped up into his arms.

"Would ya stop callin me Merriweather?" He shook his head, and soon caught up in conversation with Spot and the boys.

I smiled at the girls, but yanked Sweets to the side, "Dey haven't bothered ya, have dey?"

"I'se been fine, fer now anyways. I'se try tah limit me selling, but it's been too hard."

I nodded, understanding, "I'se know, Spot's making me sell. I'se don't want to though... ya still havin dose dreams?"

"Dose damn haunting memories of that night will never leave me, I'se 'fraid."

I wanted to cry, "Oh Sweets when will it end? I'se can't even stand being touched by ya bruddah no more. I'se a'ways see him, he won't leave me mind! I wish ya bruddah knew, maybe dat would stop it. But I'se fraid dat until dey are gone I can't be wit him."

She hugged me tightly, "We'll figure something out! Somehow, you'se will be wit Spot."


	3. Chapter 3

**-It was brought to my attention that I goofed with the first chapter- it hasn't been five years since the Delancey's raped the girls- it was more like a few months.. thank you by the way for letting me know.- i hope you all enjoy this and keep readin & reviewin- i promise this story is comin. x's & o's - B**

"Vixen! Le's go!" I continued to pretend like I was sleeping. Spot knew I was up, and kept persisting, "Chelsea git ya lazy ass up! Ya promised me ya would sell and you are going to. Now git.."

My lips smothered his, quieting him, "Mmm… Spot why don't we stay home today…"

"No, git up!" I tried my best puppy dog face but he refused to give in. I forced myself up, and took my time getting ready. Spot waited though, and dragged me by my arm to the DO.

I drifted to the back of the crowd, but soon Spot was pulling me forward. I caught a glimpse of Sweets, she looked pretty calm but I knew exactly what was ruuning through her head. I knew I couldn't leave, so I simply grabbed onto Spot. I held him close, and refused to look up. My eyes were closed and my head rested on his shoulder, his body in front of me protecting me. This was the first time I had to actually face the Delancey's. Usually Spot either didn't make me work because I was working at Medda's or bought my papes for me. I had this horrible feeling something was going to happen.

"What's up wit her?" questioned Jack. Spot merely shook his head not knowing the answer. Mush and Sprite stood quietly behind us, acting as confused by my actions as well. Alicat too kept quiet, not being able to look up at Spot. She feared he would see right through her.

Sweets stood with a stern face pretending like it was just another day. Blink held her in his arms, and gazed upon Spot and I as everyone tried to make something out of my solemn actions. With her nerves being out of control, she grabbed one of Blink's cigs and lit it up. Taking a long drag on it, and then another, trying to relax. She jumped a bit when the group of three appeared in the office. Weasel was as moody as always, and the Delancey's were acting like the asses they were.

"Heya Cowboy! Where were ya? Ya 'fraid we'd beat ya?" Morris asked Jack as he searched through the daily paper.

"I'se jist figured ya bois could use a break. Seeing as I have whooped ya asses everyday for the last, oh I dunno, three yeahs(years)," Jack replied smugly. They scoffed and Jack simply took his usual amount and walked away.

Spot pulled away from me, and moved up to the counter to get his own papes. I stood frozen, not wanting to move in fear they would notice me. But not long after Spot moved down the steps to sit beside Jack and scan the headlines, I was shoved by the other newsies. I stumbled forward and stopped just in time to see Oscar's expression change. His lips formed an evil smile, and his eyes sparkled.

"Heya Morris! Look wha we got here," The words he spoke were like the entire event was happening all over again.

I began to move back, receiving questionable glances from the group of working boys and girls. Sweets too was now clutching onto Blink. Her nails dug into his arm and his hand seemed to be turning blue. I was lost in the events of the nightmare as they flooded into my brain. I wasn't paying attention to how far I was going back.

"Vixen!" Spot shouted and I looked his way, drawing myself from the past. I didn't even realize I was falling down from the platform until I had hit the ground.

I felt his arms go around me, cradling me like a mother does a baby, "Baby, you'se okay?"

I just sat there, looking into his eyes. But then I heard their evil voices ring through my ears, and I had to remove my stare. I didn't know what to do, Spot deserved someone else. Someone to be true to him, that didn't have secrets to keep. Soon, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I was shocked to see it was Jack and not Spot.

Words finally came to my mouth, "Jack I'se fine. Put me down."

He looked skeptically at me, but obliged my wishes. I was surrounded by the girls, "Goils, I'se fine." None of them believed me, but shut up at least. Everyone was getting back in line, except Sweets and I. I knew I had to get over my fears, and why not start now.

"Sweets, we'se gotta git ovah dis. C'mon lets go an git our papes." We walked up behind Blink, who was buying his papes. We grabbed each others' hands and moved up to the counter.

"150 papes," We said quickly.

"Hiya ladies. How you'se doin?" Weasel asked almost sounding sincere.

"Fine, Weas. Thanks." Was all he got back from Sweets. We went to grab our papes Morris was holding.

As we grabbed onto the one end, he tugged back on them. "How bout you'se come wit me, and you'se won' have tah worry bout sellin' dose papes. I'se sure me bruddah, here, could come along too. Ya know, tah help us out."

We both choked back tears, gulping hard. Sweets and I latched onto our papes, and yanked back. He released them, making us go backwards a ways.

"Why don't ya jist drop dead Morris," came the sweet voice of Kat. We looked behind us, and saw the entire mass of girls were standing there supporting us. "Git a life! You'se so ugly, da leeches wouldn't even come near ya! Go fuck off!" Yelled Sprite, which slightly surprised us, considering her sweet personality.

"Dat'll show dem," Announced Clue.

Kat had been scanning me suspiciously since I fell, but was trying to keep it to herself. She had made herself promise to keep all the evidence to herself, and keep quiet until she knew more. "Kat, lets go honey," Bumlets called to her from across the way. She took her focus off me and caught up with him.  
-  
Clue of course found Race in Central Park selling his papers on his way to the racetracks. "Wha, ya couldn't wait?"

He shook his head, "I'se got a hot tip on da fourth and I'se wanna git me bets in."

She sighed loudly, "Higgins, is dat what ya life is always gonna revolve 'round? The tracks? Gambling? Because I'se don' know if I can compahe(compare) to all o' dat."

"Clue, babe, what ya sayin? I'se love ya, and I'se a'ways will. But I'se need me races too."

"Yeah, well, I'se love ya, too. But I'se not gonna compete for ya heart with a bunch of horses."

"You'se tryin tah break up wit me?"

"Race, dats da last thing I'se wanna do. All I'se tryin tah figure out is if I'se need tah."

"No! Stop actin' like dat. Why ya gotta say stuff tah make me feel bad? You'se the only thing I'se got and all I'se want. So if ya ain't happy wit it den I'se guess maybe ya should. But I'se don want ya to because I'se do love ya wit all me heart."

Clue was silent thinking to herself, she was acting silly. She was perfectly fine and there was no reason to make a mess out of something great. "I'se sawrry, sweetie. I'se don' know wha got into tah me. I'se love ya and I'se know you love me." Clue placed a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips and walked hand in hand to the races.  
-  
Jack and Spot were waiting for me at the Horace Greeley Statue. I was not surprised to see that they all ready had a lighter load to carry, being the two best newsies in all of New York.

"Vixen, you'se okay?"

I nodded at my brother's concern, " Yeah, I'se jist a lil overworked by dis one."

I nudged Spot in the side, and he scoffed, "Right, I'se over woik ya. You don't even woik hardly anymore. Can ya believe this Jacky-boy?"

"I can believe it… ya better not be too hard on her or I'se soak ya," Jack replied in the defense of his sister, "B'sides she shouldn't have tah woik. What in da hell are you for then?"

"Oh c'mon!" Spot said frustrated, " Ya know ya only say dat because it's yer sistah."

"Okay boys b'fore ya start ya lil cat fight I'se gonna go woik. Try and play nice huh?" Vixen said kissing them both on the cheek before turning to catch up with some of the girls in the market place.

"You'se be careful, huh?" Spot hollered to me as I walked down the sidewalk.

"I'se will," I nodded.

The two boys then walked in the opposite direction to find a good selling spot. The entire walk Spot could only think of Vixen and knew something was going on.

"Jack, somethin' is goin' on wit yer sistah…"

"Well, dats obvious tah everybody. What's 'appenin?" Jack questioned, glad that Spot brought up the subject.

"I'se don't know! I'se kinda hopin you'd know."

"How's I tah know? I'se don't ever see her. She lives wit you."

"I'se don't undahstand her. She hates tah woik here… holds me hand extra tight while we walk down the street here but in Brooklyn… You'se think she be like dat there but she ain't. Wha' is it about 'Hattan?"

"I'se don't know," Jacked thought as he contemplated the situation, "Brooklyn's where she was attacked by dem Joisey boys… Nothins evah 'appened to her here."

Together the boys sighed as their minds raced with the thought and the possibilities.  
----

"Heya!" I hollered over the crowd of scattered women who were bargaining with the market workers.

Kat turned her head and waved at me. She then nudged Sweets who as well turned to give me a wave to come over. Carefully I pushed through the crowd hollering a 'newsie headline'. A few men stopped as they rushed past to catch the fight.  
"How's it been goin' fer ya?" I asked the girls.

"Not as bad as yesterday," Kat replied.

"I'se so sick of dis shit!" Sweets said exhausted. It was a very hot day and she seemed to be having a bad day with the headlines.

"Wha's da mattah Sweets?"

"Dese damn headlines.. I'se can't even make somethin' up."

"C'mon wha's me bruddah a'ways say? Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes," I said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. You'se sound jist like him."

"Well he is me bruddah," I said smiling because I knew I was pissing her off.

"Yea, well, Spot's me bruddah and I'se don't act like him."

Kat and I both laughed, "Okay Sweets."

"What are ya tryin tah say?" She went on.  
-  
From a distance a couple of men were standing in the shade outside the grocers. One was flipping a coin while the other stood cracking his knuckles. They looked on at the group of girls who stood in the center of the crowd smiling and laughing together.

"Dere she is," muttered the man who continued to crack his knuckles. The other man only nodded as his coin flipped in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

From a distance a couple of men were standing in the shade outside the grocers. One was flipping a coin while the other stood cracking his knuckles. They looked on at the group of girls who stood in the center of the crowd smiling and laughing together. 

"Dere she is," muttered the man who continued to crack his knuckles. The other man only nodded as his coin flipped in the air.

"C'mon lets go git 'er," roared the first as he took a step forward.

"Not so fast there Ace, ya remember what the boss said." He replied putting a hand on the man's shoulder as his coin fell to the ground. They crept unnoticed through the crowd and disappeared into an alley.  
-----------  
"You're absolutely positive that it's her?" A man with snowy white hair questioned.

"Dere's no mistaken it, sir. This is our girl," Tony answered as he sat across from the man. Ace teetered back and forth on his heels as he waited to hear the orders.

"Where, again, did you say you saw her?"

"It's just like we told ya, Mr. Snyder, down at market off 5th. She was hawkin some papes."

"Yea, so can we git her?" Ace asked impatiently.

"Not yet, Ace. Remember we still need her to lead us to him. You boys will get your end of the bargain when I get mine..." Snyder sneered. -

-------------------  
The heat from the long day's sun seemed to be never ending that night as the newsies slowly made their way back to the lodge. From inside came the moans and groans of the overworked youth as more and more came home for a night's rest. Everyone was in a bad mood and trying to steer clear of everyone else. A number of them tried to escape to the roof but the remnant of the day's sun burned through their clothes forcing them back inside.

The girls had come home earlier than the rest and had taken cool bathes. Now they each lied around in pratically nothing as they attempted to remain cool as the sun set. They had luckily gotten home in time to get the privacy of the girls' bunkroom where they each had their own bed. The window was open but seemed to only bring in gusts of stifling heat rather than any breeze.

"God, this day needs to be ovah!" complained Kat as she lay restlessly.

"I'se jist glad we'se ain't in there," confessed Sprite from the window sill as she referred to the main bunkroom.

"That's fer damn sure," Clue chimed in. For a few more minutes we all lay silently as the sweat dripped off our bodies. Although I had to admit that the silence seemed to make the room less stifling, I mentally couldn't stand the silence. My mind raced with thoughts and memories and worries. I couldn't stand another minute of silence.

"Fuck!" I hollered boisterously. I noticed that I had startled the girls as they all sat up and turned to me.

"Vix, ya okay?" Sweets asked a little concerned. The girls didn't move closer but it felt as if they were all standing over me and they were suffocating me with their stares.

"Yea.. I jist hate these damn New York summers. I need outta here, I gotta go..." Quickly I stood and fumbled with the shirt I was trying to button. The girls all looked nervous as I stormed off towards the door.

"Want someone to come with you?" Sweets pondered in which she was really asking if she could join me.

"No I'se be fine." I darted out of the lodging house and walked in the direction of Brooklyn.  
-------------------  
Some of the guys had decided to stop over in Brooklyn to pick up some extra work on the fishing docks. At the end of the day Jack and Spot both decided to pass on staying late to swim with some of the others. Instead they chose to take the long way home and talk like they had when they first started making the trek through New York.

"Damn, it sure is hot," Jack commented as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Yea..." Spot allowed his mind to wander in thought.

"Spot, somethin eatin' at ya?"

He shrugged it off at first then lost it, "I just don't know what ta do?!? She's drivin me nuts, she is! She won't talk ta me an' I'se don' got no idea as ta what is goin' on!"

"Me sistah..." Jack trailed off.

"Of coise ya sistah. What other girl is there, for me, anyway?"

"Well I don' know Spot. I'se mean I'se can tell somethin's up with her but I can't place it. You don't got a girl on the side do ya? You know given her a reason ta doubt?" Jack had stopped walking now that he had finally got Spot talking.

"What?!?" Spot asked furiously, "Of course I don't got another girl! I'se with Chelsea."

"Well all I'se sayin' is that it nevah stopped ya before," Jack replied. He starred straight at Spot, refusing to look away. He knew if Spot was lying, only his eyes would give it away. But in Spot's eyes there was only anger and worry.

"That's nice Jacky-boy, accuse me of sleepin' around. I love ya sistah with all me heart! I'd nevah hurt her and it kils me that somethin' is wrong. I dont know and she won't tell me."

"Why won't she tell ya? Have you really asked?"

"Of course i have!" spot exclaimed in frustation, "She's just like you though. She don't want no one else to worry about her problems."

Jack stood pondering for a few minutes then it dawned on him, "You know yer sistah knows and that means Blink knows..."

Spot grinned wickedly with his best friend as they picked up the pace, "I like the way you think Cowboy"  
-------------------  
They were caught off guard as she hastily exited the building. But it didn't take them long to catch up to her, following now in her shadows. Before long they realized they were heading for Brooklyn. There they knew they had to be extra cautious with Spot's boys on the lookout. They hadn't been paying close attention and Ace didn't realize there was a box in front of him hidden by the dark of the night. Before he could stop himself, he had tripped right over it causing a large comotion. Luckily, Tony was there to catch him and pull him into the alley before she could catch sight of them.

-------------  
I had been so upset and frustrated I didn't even realize I was finally walking the streets without another newsie beside me. I felt a sense of relief and smiled to myself. 'Wow I'se cant believe Ise doin it. I'm out at night by meself and I ain't even scared er nothin.' My mind was almost set at ease as I grew more confident but then I thought about Spot. I didn't know what to tell him or how to tell him. I could only think of one person that could help and that was Tracker. I had planned on going to Brooklyn but not really with any idea of what I was going to do there but now I knew what I had to do. I had to tell someone about what happened. Tracker was my oldest and bestest friend, and he would know how to fix my problems. I had been thinking so much I hadn't even realized how dark the streets were, but then out of nowhere there came a loud bang.

"Who's there?" I questioned the dark street as I turned quickly around. There wasn't an answer and there was no one in sight. I quickly turned back around, now flustered, and began running in the direction of the towering bridge in the distance. -

------------  
"I'se sawrry, Tony, I'se didn't mean to," Ace mumbled quitely as they started to follow her again.

"Oh shut yer yap, and c'mon." Tony was now jogging to keep up with her fast pace. He noticed her turn left into the neighboring road and as they were about to run around the corner, he noticed he couldn't hear her footsteps rather he heard voices. Ace jolted to a hault just inches behind him and quietly they peered around the corner. The girl was now standing in the middle of the street slowly retreating backward towards them. In front of her stood two boys, whom she appeared to know rather well.

"Well this is just our night ain't it, Morris," questioned Oscar as he began to walk closer to me. My heart was skipping beats, I swear, as I stood face to face with my nightmare. Inside my head was screaming at me for even leaving the safety of the lodging house. I glanced around at my surroundings, and by now I wasn't far from Brooklyn and I was on a main street. Surely, they wouldn't try anything.

"Oscar, whaddya want? Haven't ya had enough?" I finally mustered.

"Of you'se sweetface, I'se could nevah have enough.." The words were wet with anticipation and made my skin crawl.

"You're disgusting! Leave me alone!" I hollered a little louder in hopes of someone hearing.

"So where's your pal, Sweets? Why didn't ya invite her along? Want us all to yourself?" Morris asked eagerly as we continued to walk backwards. I noticed the road to my right and I knew if they got me in there I wouldn't make it out, but if I could just get past them. Oscar seemed to notice the road as well making his eyes sparkle with delight. -

--------------  
Spot and Jack weren't far now from the lodge. The two hadn't said much in a while and noticed that with the heat came silence. It was an awkward silence causing even the slightest whisper to be heard. Not far from them they could hear voices and it at first sounded like nothing special but as they came closer the voices became very familiar.

"Is dat who I'se think it is?"Jack asked turning towards his friend. By this time Spot had already quickened his pace to a jog, answering Jack's question.  
--------------------------  
"You're a pig!" I exclaimed. I was begininng to feel trapped, my breath was quickening, I felt like I was drowning. The tears were starting to fill my eyes, I could fill them about to spill over the brim. They now had begun circling me like hawks hovering over their prey. I began to panic, turning one direction and then another trying to escape them, but they were everywhere.

I didn't notice him running down the street, nor did I hear him holler my name. It was when the Delanceys backed away and quickly exited down the other road that I realized he was there. He didn't even chase after them to soak them; instead, he gathered me in his arms and held me the way he had that very first night when he had found me.

"Wha' they do tah ya?" He questioned as he held me at arm's length. He looked into my face searching for an answer. I looked him in the eye only for a moment before averting my gaze past him. There stood the faithful brother I had come to trust again.

"Merr?" He pondered the same question as Spot.

I couldn't answer them at least not truthfully, "Nothin." I could tell that neither of them were satisified, but continued on the way back to the lodge.  
-------------  
Oscar and Morris quickly slipped into the alley to avoid the wrath of Spot Conlon and Jack "Cowboy" Kelly. In the darkness of the alley Ace and Tony stood quietly, waiting to say something.

"Shit.." Morris commented out of breath after nearly pissing himself when Conlon had showed up. Tony lit a cigarrette then alarming the two Delancey brothers whom were unaware of the two men standing in the shadows.

"Excuse me boys, but I'se got a question fer yas," Tony spoke up as he began to flip a coin up into the air. The light of his cigarrette alluminated the coin as it flipped from side to side in the air.

"Sorry mistah, we'se didn't know yas were here. We'll be on our way, if you'se don' mind," Oscar spoke up backing away slowly but Ace was behind them to stop them.

"No, wait you misunderstand what it is I'se trying to say to ya. I need to know, do you know that girl?"

"What girl?" Morris mumbled out of nervousness.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. I'se going to ask ya one more time. Do you'se two know the girl you were talkin to in the street ovah there."

"Why do ya need to know for?" Oscar questioned impatiently.

"I think you two may be interested in what I might have to offer..." Tony snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothin' happened, alright. Will ya jist drop it?" I pleaded but Spot just shook his head as he stood up in frustration. 

"I'se dont believe ya."

"What?" I exclaimed as he walked away from me. He had insisted the few kids that had opted to reside in the sick room get out so we could talk. We had been arguing since and all I wanted was him to stop interigating me. I wanted to forget it all but with each question he asked the more I thought about what had happened.

"I'se don't believe ya. What is it that has been botherin you? I'se know somethin' is da mattah. Do you'se think I'se blind?"

"I..."

"No don't. If you can't tell me then I don't want to hear anything." He stood at the window rubbing his fingers over the key that hung to his neck.

"You wanna talk about not being able to tell each other things? Ya wanna talk about secrets? What is it about that damn key? And why can't ya tell me?" I glared at him.

"Thats not even the same thing. Don't give me that shit," Spot argued defensively.

"No, not today. I wanna know! I'se the girl you love and you'se can't tell me about you'se past?!?" I was standing beside him now as our tempers continued to rise.

"I'se don't know if I'se can trust ya enough tah tell ya."

My mouth dropped open then. I couldn't believe he thought he couldn't trust me with all his secrets. Then I just felt guilty because I couldn't tell him about all of mine. I finally understood how he was feeling, but that really hurt.

"You'se can't trust me? But I trust you... I can't believe ya." I headed for the door that connected to the girls bunk room, and only paused when he had called to me.

"Vix..." His eyes were pleading with me but I refused to give in.

"Spot Conlon, I'se might love you but I don't have ta like you right now!" Without another word I slammed the door shut and locked it.

He was so frustrated and confused and pissed. All he could muster back was, "Well I don't like you either!" before stomping out into the bunkroom to join the others in a late night drink.  
--------------  
"So thats all we gotta do?" Oscar asked with a devious grin.

"Yep," Tony smirked as he lit a cigarrette.

"And we get the money?" Morris double checked before they sealed the deal.

"Yes, there ain't any catches. All we want is da girl from there the rest will follow."

The brothers looked at each other with mirrored smiles and in turn smiled at their new aquaintances, "You'se got yourself a deal."

**Sorry its so short, the next part wasn't finished but I wanted to get you all as much as I could. Please bare with me- I promise I'm not quittin on you so don't quit on me! Thanks to everyone who has been so patient and read my work! - B**


	6. Chapter 6

"Look out fellas, we'se got ourselves a live one here," Race joked as Spot came over. 

"What ya say, Higgins?"

"Spot, relax. Sit down and have a drink. I'se didn't mean nothin by it." Spot gladly knocked down three shots, and joined Race, Skittery and Boots in a game of poker.

"Yea yea, I'se match yers and raise ya three cents... wha' ya gotta say about that?" Spot narrowed his eyes at Skittery, waiting to see the slightest flinch. Skittery was sweating profusely now under the pressure. He always hated playing with Conlon especially when it came down to just him and Spot. He scanned his hand again, he had a pair of jacks, but he could only guess what Spot might hold.

"I'se fold," Skittery murmered as he through his cards down.

Spot grinned wickedly and collected his winnings as he thanked his friends, "Thank ya boys for ya hard earned cash."

On the other side of the room Jack had been talking to Blink about his sister since they got back. He was surprised to find that Blink was as clueless as they were. And he found it very interesting that Blink seemed to be having problems with Sweets.

"So it started not long after Chelsea went to Brooklyn. Damn thats been a few months now hasn't it?" Jack sat back processing the new information.

"Yea and I haven't been able to figure it out. I'se know somethin is up, but she jist won't tell me what," Blink sighed.

"Spot," Jack called to his pal who was just getting ready to deal the next hand. Spot simply nodded to the boys and left the table to follow his friend down the stairs.

"Wha's the mattah Cowboy? Did he know wha's goin on?"

"No, he doesn't have a clue. Actually, he's havin the same problems with yer sistah." Jack answered now that they were outside in the empty streets.

"He's havin problems with Sweets? What the hell is goin on with dem?"

"I don' know Conlon, but I know one thing it ain't good." Jack blew out a large puff of smoke and flicked his cigarette out onto the street.  
----------------------------------------

"Vixen, wha's da mattah?" Kat questioned as I walked in with a slightly tear stained face.

"I'se fine," I muttered angrily as I wiped the tears away, "I'se just fuckin tired of that boy's shit." I plopped down on my bed and punched my fist into my pillow.

"Yea we'se all heard," Clue chimed in as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"I'm soire there weren't too many dat didn't hear," Sweets teased.

"Well ya can't blame her," Sprite defended, "he was bein an ass."

"I'se didn' say he wasn't... actually I'se coulda told ya that a long time ago."

"Yea, well, he had a point..." I added quietly to myself.

--------------------------------------

"So what do ya think I'se should do?" Spot had never asked advice on girls before, but he was desperate.

Jack shook his head and then let a small grin cover his face, "You're got to appologize to her."

"I ain't tellin her I'se sorry!" Spot hollered and then took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Spot, ya need her to really know she can tell ya everythin... so maybe you should do some explainin yerself," Jack commented as he pointed to the key that hung so close to his best friend's heart.

Spot looked down at the key and subconciously grabbed it. He ran his fingers over it as he thought to himself. 'Tell her about me past?' He was gonna need somethin strong for this. He topped of his beer and went in search for the hidden bottle of whiskey behind the front desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: This chapter mentions some sexual moments, not in full detail, but please be advised that it may not be entirely appropriate for everyone.**

After several shots later, he finally got the nerve to go talk to her. He hated having to appologize and he was still pissed at her. He knew there was something going on and it had to be pretty bad. That was the only reason why he was doing this. He let himself into the girls bunk room to see her lying on her bed with her back to him. She was in an old shirt of his as she tried to beat the heat, and it made him feel warm all over seeing her like that. Most of the other girls were already asleep or at least ignoring him which he was used to anyway. He reached the foot of her bed where he could see that she wasn't asleep.

"Chels?" he whispered so as not to disturb the others.

Quickly, I turned to look up at him. He was standing, towering over me from the base of my bed. "Whaddya want?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes as he stuck out his hand, "Come on, I'se wanna talk with ya."

Reluctantly, I took his hand and followed him out the window and up to the roof. When we reached the top, I spoke up, "Conlon, this better be good."

"Will ya shuddup, I'se got somethin I'se wanna tell ya," he said as he walked a little farther away from me. He had his back to me and hung his head as he began to speak, "Her name was Chelsea."

"What?" I asked confused.

He turned around then, and retorted, "Look do you'se want me to tah tell ya about me past or what?" I was taken aback. I couldn't believe what I was hearing then, and I actually shut up.

He turned back around as he continued with his story, "Like I'se said her name was Chelsea. I'se met her whenever I started workin in the factory. After me muddah died, my father dropped me off at the orphange. Me sistah he sent to live with Rambler's family, and then he got outta town. My sistah and Ramblah ran away to look for me. I tried gettin outta the orphange but they was always catchin me, so aftah they was tired of me bullshit they sent me to the factory. I was livin in one of them boardin houses where they abuse the kids in all sorts of ways. Chelsea had been there fer along time, and was one the owner's 'favorite girls'... I'se tried tellin her to run but she was too afraid. I couldn't handle that sort of thing though, so I decided to run. I promised her I'se come back and get her after I had enough money to go far away from there. The day I went back to get her..." he paused as he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek, "she was already dead. Da factory tried to say it was an accident, but I know it was dat damn bastard..."

"Oh Spot," I began as I went to him placing my hand on his shoulder, "you couldn't..."

"No!" He hollered pulling away from my grasp, "I left her there with him.. I knew what he did. I coulda stopped it, she would still be alive." I didn't know what to say because it was so obvious how much he really cared for the real Chelsea.

"So what's the key?"

"This key was the key to her only personal belonging, a wooden trunk. You know I'se had this key and that trunk for years now and I'se never looked in it."

"Why? Don't ya wanna know wha's in it?"

"No, I'se don' need to know. Its not going to make a difference now, but I wear this key as a constant reminder of how things mighta been. Chelsea, or Vixen, that day I saw ya being attacked was like God givin' me a second chance do the right thing. I'se love ya with me whole heart and yer the only person I'se evah told that too. I'se didn't want it tah hurt ya or you ta think that you'se just second best. I knew Chelsea so long ago and I'se a different person back then, but you'se changed me. I'se couldn't live without ya, I love ya Vix."

We were standing only centimeters from one another, and I couldn't help but let the tears pour down. His face was full of worry and I knew he thought I was upset, but I wasn't. Well at least not for the reason he thought I was. His head hung down sullenly, but I was quick to place my hands on his face and lift it so that he could look into my eyes.

With tears still freely flowing and a smile covering my face I spoke to him, "Spot Conlon, I ain't ever loved ya like I'se do right now. Ya have neva been so honest with me and I'se know dat couldn'a been easy." As soon as the last word left my lips, I smothered his lips with mine. I finally felt like even with the haunting memories of the Delanceys, they were just that memories, that I could finally move on with Spot and truly be with him.

Spot was at first taken aback by my actions, but when he saw the seriousness in my face, he knew everything was going to be alright. Slowly, we moved backwards towards the lodging houses fire escape. As we were moving, we continued to remove each other's clothes one at a time. They lay in a trail to where we finally came together as one.

The rickety escape creaked with every movement causing us both to laugh with delight. After several minutes of passionate kissing we decided to move into the lodge. Being mostly undressed caused the moment to be all the more interesting and sexy as we sprinted through bunk rooms to the privacy of the sick room. We fell back onto the bed as the last few garments fell to the ground below us. I rested under the protection of him as he moved his mouth from my lips to my neck, and then continuing south to tease so gently at all my womanly parts until he noticed the readiness in my breath. He stared deep into my eyes questioning me if I really wanted this, making sure I wasn't going to back out. Reassuringly I pulled him to me and kissed him seductively as he entered me. Our movements together were slow at first as he made sure I was comfortable before quickening and hardening the thrusts. I moaned in ecstasy, relishing in the moment where our bodies were united.

After hours of love making, our bodies lay in a heap upon one another happily. I held his hand out in front of us and intertwined our fingers, "See dey just fit the way we do."

He brought our hands to his lips and kissed them tenderily before turning to whisper to me, "Dere's nothin in dis world I'd want more than I want this tah last forevah."

"Forevah," I repeated.

We fell asleep peacefully together for the first time in months with the soft white linens engulfing our bodies and our hearts being full of the truest kind of love.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey All!**

I wanted to note that I removed my Author's notes from my stories so the chapters have been rearranged so Chapter 6 & 7 are brand new and just posted on Aug. 29. So please make sure to check them out and read and review!

**Thanks **

**-B**


	9. Chapter 8

**hey all here is the most recent work- there a few combined chapters. Hope yins all like it- please R & R xoxo B**

It wasn't long after we fell asleep that the sun rose over the quiet city signaling it was time to wake. I had woken easily that morning and laid there watching him sleep peacefully beside me. His chest rose with each breath and a small snore escaped through his slightly parted lips. The blond locks messily fell around his face which I cautiously pushed back with a gentle touch. He only moaned slightly refusing to wake, but I could hear Klop beginning up the stairs. I knew it was time to wake him despite how much I knew he didn't want to move from the bed.

"Spot," I called in a hushed voice. He didn't respond, causing me to once again call his name, but this time I ran my finger over his bare stomach.

"Hmm…" he groaned as he turned over. I stretched out over him allowing my bare skin to rest upon his as I whispered into his far ear, "Spot." I teasingly nibbled on his ear, tempting him to refuse me.

"Woman, I need sleep. Are ya tryin to kill me?" he muttered as he moved under me so that he could face me. I laughed lightly at him, I was the one who just could not get enough last night, but he really did have to wake up now. He still hadn't opened his eyes but brushed his lips against mine quite willingly.

"No, baby," I mumbled through kisses and finally I sat up pulling the sheet around my bare chest. "Baby, you'se gotta get up. Time ta sell."

He squinted trying to avoid the bright sun shining through the open window. As he peered up, he could see my dark wavy locks falling heavily around my shoulders and he smiled at the most beautiful girl in the world.

"What?" I pondered at his staring.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

I smiled wearily and kissed him lightly again. Spot wrapped his arms tightly around me and deepened the kiss. I welcomed his exploring tongue once again that morning, and I could sense that he was yet again hardening between my legs. I found myself on my back as he expertly maneuvered our bodies.

Just then there was a great deal of shuffling in the other room, and I assumed it was just the usual bustle of the Newsies. I thought I heard something clicking, but we were both so caught up that it didn't seem significant.

"Merr… Oh God damn it! What da fuck?!" Jack stood disgusted in the doorway to the room with a few others peering in behind him.

"Jesus Christ, Kelly, don't you fuckin knock?" Spot growled as we both lay there in front of them. Thankfully the draping sheet off Spot's back covered most of us.

--

"What the hell are ya doing?" Jack began his protective big brother role again.

"Well, ah, Jacky, if you'se don' know what he's doin then maybe we should step outside and have a talk…" Race added his smartass comment only to raise my brother's furry.

Jack was about to start his ranting and raving, and I was getting pissed. "Git the hell out! Why da hell are all of yous standing there gawking? Get outta here!"

The others slowly scooted away, but Jack stood his ground. "Jack that means you too, get outta here!" He was still pissed, but left anyway. Spot was irate now that Jack had interrupted us and on top of it was giving him shit. He stood and began to dress, and I could see that look in his eye.

"Spot," He glanced at me as he slipped on his shoes, but said nothing. "Conlon, just let it go. Ya know me bruddas always gonna give ya hell for being with me, and he did just walk in on us."

"No, you'se a grown woman and we'se together. He needs to get off his power trip, trying to protect you all the time."

"He's just being my brother," I reminded him, "like you are ta Sweets."

"I don't do that ta me sista and Blink. Jack is being an asshole about it."

I rolled my eyes knowing there was no changing his mind. "Fine whatever, go be an ass and get into a petty fight with yer best friend. I don't want ta hear nothing else about it." I threw his shirt that I had been sleepin in over my head before leaving him to himself. I wasn't in the mood to be stuck between them again.

Spot sighed annoyed at how quickly he and I could go from being so happy to being mad at one another. He washed up quickly seeing that he was already behind, and followed the group out the door. I had decided to walk up ahead with the girls after deciding to stay out their stupid fight. Kat and I were heading to Medda's since we were performing later. I waved goodbye to the girls and continued to talk with Kat. He watched me walk away, not even trying to say a word because he knew he'd hear it.

Once he got to the DO, he cut the line to stand behind Jack like he always did when he sold there. "Jack," he began seeing as how they still had time before Weas would open up.

"Whaddya want Conlon, I'se not in the mood fer ya bullshit today," Jack replied not even looking in his direction.

"My bullshit??" Spot had been trying to remain civil, but Jack always had to push it.

"Ya, you'se bullshit," Jack stated turning to stare the slightly shorter boy in the face.

"You'se the one who came bustin through our door and tellin me I don't have a right to be with me goil. What da fuck?"

"Ya goil just so happens to be me sista and I'se don't wanna see her hurt by the likes of you."

"AND what does that mean? I'se the same as you and how many times do I gotta tell ya I'se love her?"

"Ya say that, but I'se heard it all before, Conlon, but this time its my family yer fuckin with. If anything happens ta her I'll kill ya."

Spot narrowed his eyes at the boy who he considered to be his closest friend, and at one time thought of him as a brother. There was no way he was dealing with this. He would get his papes then he was out of here. He wouldn't stand to be talked to that way when he was Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn.

Not another word was muttered by anyone until after both Jack and Spot had left the center. The others all light-heartedly laughed at the usual fight.

"Oh Dahling, it is soo good to see you'se again! Oh I'se missed ya!" Medda gushed as she hugged me tightly.

"I know its so good ta be back. I wish I could be here every night, I miss singing."

"Yes, but that boy just keeps you all to hisself," Medda said only half joking. Medda had known the newsies for years, and she knew Spot very well. Sometimes she worried about Vixen being with him; after all, she had heard all about his reputation too.

"I know he's terrible ain't he?" Kat joined in on the conversation at hand.

"Who's terrible?" a familiar voice called from behind us. We all jumped a little, and then turned to face him.

"Hello dear, what are ya doin here already?" Medda asked overacting as she hugged him.

"Just need tah talk to Vixen…"

"Oh well yes, of course, we'll just leave ya two alone." Medda and Kat scurried past me who stood there waiting to hear about the fight I had asked him to not bother me with.

"Well what do ya want?" I was already annoyed.

"I'se came ta get ya, we'se going home." Spot demanded.

--

"No, I'se not going." I argued.

"Yes ya are Vixen. C'mon, lets go." He attempted to pull on my arm.

"I said no," pulling away from his grip, "I'se workin tonight and I'se not going home now."

"Damn it woman, I'se going home now and your not stayin here tonight."

"Then I'll come home after the show, but I'm not leaving before. You go home."

"Fine, but I'se don't wanna hear it when you come home whining because ya had to walk home alone after the show."

"Your not gonna come ta the show??" Now I was even more pissed at my dumb headstrong boyfriend.

"No, I'se don't wanna be here no more. I'se going back to Brooklyn and I'm staying there for awhile."

"Fine, then go and get outta me sight. I'se don't wanna deal with this shit now." I turned on my heal marching away from him and he gladly saw himself to the exit.

The Delancey's kept their eyes open that morning. They had looked at everyone who passed through the line to collect the morning edition.

"Didya see her?" Morris asked Oscar.

"Nope, did ya?"

"Nope…hmm," Morris pondered.

"Medda's," Oscar answered their puzzled thoughts.

"Of course, I saw that she was working tonight when I went past there the other day."

"Only problem…" Oscar reminded his brother.

"What?"

"She ain't gonna be outta Conlon's sight."

"Well, may be we should pay a little visit over there now and see about getting her alone while he's sellin."

--

"Hey dats the first good idea you'se had all day." Together the brothers left their uncles side to wander the streets searching for the girl that would bring them to their awaiting fortune.

The Delancey's had been busy cutting through the bustling streets, that they hadn't realized their worst enemy standing in front of them ranting to a few other newsies. They had only caught wind Cowboy's story as they dodged behind him.

"I swear I'll kill Conlon," Jack ranted.

Once Oscar & Morris had made it pass him, Oscar grinned devilishly as he spoke, "Well, maybe things will be a little easier than we planned." Morris looked perplexed at his brother who only sighed at his stupidity. "If Cowboy is pissed off at Conlon and something just happens to his sista then he's gonna blame Conlon no matter whos fault it is."

"Heya that's great except you forgot one thing," Morris replied finally seeing the light.

"What?"

"That still don't get rid a Conlon."

"Don't worry about that, boys," there came a deep voice from behind them. They both jumped about a mile high as their new friend snuck up on them.

"Jesus," they breathed heavily in response.

"Calm down, dere ain't nothing tah get worked up ova. We'se yer friends," Ace told them reassuringly.

"Ya ya, but what makes ya so sure we ain't got nothing tah worry about?"

"Because I'se said so dats why," Ace began to get touchy with the brothers who just crawled under his skin.

"What, Ace means is that we did some lookin' into and we hear things. We'se know fer a fact that yer boy Spot Conlon is back to residing in Brooklyn without his lil' woman." Tony knew he had to be the voice of reason with this bunch if they wanted to get the job done his way.


	10. REWRITE!

AUTHORS NOTE:: There has been a slight rewrite Nothing too major but I am replacing the old Chapter 9 with a new one so please check for changes.. As always keed reading & writing kids XoXo Bee


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That arrogant ass! He makes me so crazy, and ovah the stupidest shit." I bitched as I lit another cigarette. Kat and I stood out back of the theater taking a smoke break before the guests would start to arrive.

"He's a man, Vix. What do ya expect? Theys do it ta all a us. It ain't jist yous two."

"You and Skittery fight a lot?"

Kat scoffed, "A lot? That's a undahstatement, but that's jist how wes work. Bsides the best part of fightin is makin up…"

We shared a laugh agreeing that making up was the best part of fighting. The music from inside signaled that rehearsals for the night's performance were starting. I sighed heavily and took one last hit from my cigarette before flicking it out into the street. Kat followed in suit. "Well I guess breaks ovah," Kat lead the way back inside so we could start to get this night over with.

--------

Spot marched through the streets of his declared territory. His head was raised high and his eyes were focused ahead with the cool steel color piercing through everything. The passing newsies steered clear of his path for they knew the consequences of interfering with him while he was in such a mood. It had been awhile since they had seen him this way, and knew that it was more than just the usual fight with the "Mrs."

He strode quickly to the docks where he found many of his followers resting. Everyone happily welcomed him with nods as they continued about their business. This was the one thing he appreciated about Brooklyn and his men. No one bothered him with questions or cared about his problems unlike everyone in Manhattan who just had to know what was wrong.

His crate was where it always had been, waiting longingly for him to sit upon it once again. It had been a long time since he had time to rest and pass his days on the docks. Ever since Vixen had come into his life, things had changed. He smirked as he thought about her and the night he first laid eyes on her. He couldn't believe how much had changed since then, and how much he actually loved her. 'You'se idiot!' he thought to himself, 'you actually fell fer a goil. There ain't no turning back now.' He chuckled softly to himself allowing the petty fight with his oldest friend to be forgotten for the moment.

"Heya boss," came a deep voice from behind him. Spot immediately tensed up and turned to see Tracker standing with Blunt and Rambler.

"Heya, hows it rollin?" he greeted them as he jumped down from his throne.

"We'se headin over ta grab some food. You'se wanna come along?"Blunt asked as he spit shook with Spot.

"Yea I'll join yous bums. I haven't seen nearly enough of ya lately." The group of old friends walked over to the local diner to catch up.

----------

"Okay, so that's the plan?" The Delancey's double checked as they sat at a table having drinks with their new business partners.

"That's all ya boys gotta do."

"Easy 'nough. We's see ya then down by the tracks." The boys all nodded in agreement before Oscar and Morris stood to go.

After they left, Ace turned to talk with Tony, "So ya really think theys can pull this off?"

"Ya I think they'll git her to us since Conlon won't be around."

"Ok, so we'se gonna git our girl, but what about him?"

"He'll be lookin for her and we's make sure he don't got a choice but ta turn himself in," Tony said then with a sly smile, "but we still ain't givin her up; not with out a fight."

--------

We had just finished the sound check for the night's performance when Kat said she had something she wanted to talk to me about. I willingly followed her to the bar, and sat down next to her.

"So what do ya got on your mind, Kat?" I asked pouring myself a gin & tonic.

"Well, it's not really any of my business, but I wanted to talk to you about the other morning," she lowered her eyes as she said this.

"Ok…" I hesitated.

"I know why you acted the way you did towards Oscar & Morris." Now she was starring me in the eyes.

I gulped some of my drink, and shook my head. "Kat, what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean…"

"I know you were raped… and I know they were the ones who did it." At this I just about choked on what soda remained in my mouth.

"No… What? You don't know… How," I spitted out all the thoughts running through my mind. I was particularly glad to know that the room was completely empty for the afternoon since the conversation had gotten very personal.

"A few of us had decided to go down to the harbor after your birthday party, and we were on our way home when we heard noises. By the time we were close enough Oscar & Morris were walking out of the alley. Skit & Mush decided to ignore it, but Sprite & I insisted on going to see what was going on. Bum went on ahead but Mush had come back to get us. I saw you and Sweets pulling yourselves up off the ground… I'm so sorry we didn't get there sooner. Mush pulled me away before I could do anything, and Sweets only caught a glimpse. It wasn't until we got back to the lodge that any of them would let me explain…"

"Wait, so who all knows? What do they all think?" I was flabbergasted.

"When I could finally get it across to them that it was you & Sweets, they all felt terrible. They didn't know what to do at that point, and before long you two had made your way home. We could hear you coming up the fire escape, so we all went to bed. Only the four of us know, and we swore to never tell anyone. Please,"

"Stop, you have nothing to apologize for. The only apologies I want to hear are from those sick bastards. I'm just glad you never said anything to Spot or Jack."

"Vix, you should tell him. Look at the fights you two are having over it. He loves you and for Spot that is something. Don't make him think he's made a mistake or that he's done something wrong."

"I want to tell him, but I'm so afraid he'll think less of me. You know, that I'm not all his… and what if he kills them then he'll go to jail and I won't ever see him."

"If you think that Spot would think less of you because you were forced into sex with another person, then you are crazy! Remember he was at one time not a very innocent man, and besides you never asked for that. And if he did kill them, I'm sure the judges would agree it was for a noble cause."

There was a scuffling down the hallway that caused us to end the conversation, and I had to laugh when Skittery had appeared in the doorway. I could only shake my head in disbelief. To think all this time I thought I was hiding this big secret, but all along four of my friends had known why Sweets had nightmares & I never came to visit. He looked suspiciously at us before asking Kat if she was ready. Apparently, they had made plans to grab a quick bite before the show. She looked at me, wondering if she had made the right decision to tell me.

"You wanna come with us?" She asked finally standing to join him.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Okay, well, I'll be back before you know it." She smiled slightly trying to reassure me that things were all right. She turned to leave, but before she left I grabbed her hand.

Pulling her towards me, I whispered, "Thank you." She nodded in response and then took Skit's hand in hers as they left.

----------------

I was glad to have sometime to think to myself with all of this new information. I found my way to the dressing room where I decided that the chaise would have to do for a quick nap. The air was stifling so I was thankful to have the privacy to lay in my corset and slip. My eyes became heavy and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was asleep.

I could feel someone pulling at me and unwillingly began to wake muttering it was just a dream. I heard the cruel laugh and immediately opened my eyes to see my surroundings had changed significantly. I didn't see Oscar or Morris, but in front of me stood a man with a silver coin in his hand and another one was cracking his knuckles.

"You'se wrong toots, I'm your worst nightmare," a man grinned deviously before gagging and blindfolding me.

-----------

"Vixen?" Kat tapped gently on the door to the dressing room and she was surprised to find it empty. She couldn't find a trace of me anywhere, but figured that maybe I had just run off to the bathroom or to the soundstage. She began to fix her hair and make-up while she waited for my return.

Ten minutes later, Medda came down to check on the girls' progress and to see if they needed anything.

"Oh hey Medda, where's Vix?" Kat asked as she pinned the last curler up.

"Whaddya mean? She came down here earlier, and I haven't seen her since."

"Are you sure? I mean she's gone," Kat was a little worried because I was always good about leaving notes or at least telling someone.

"Johnny!" Medda called to her door man who would be sure to have seen me leave.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Did ya see Vixen leave this afternoon after rehearsal?"

"Oh, no ma'am, but I took my lunch break not long after so she may a snuck out then. I'll let ya know when she gets back though. Ya know her she won't miss da show."

Medda nodded and dismissed the man, then turned to Kat. Kat sat and thought about the conversations we had earlier and reassuringly told Medda, "I bet she went to Spot. They were in a heck of a fight. I'm sure she'll be back, but if not I'm sure it's for a good reason. I'll just do a double if I gotta."

"It's just so unlike her ta leave without any word…" Medda stated in a hushed voice as she walked out of the room quite disgruntled. Kat sighed and thought if she were me she'd need a night off too.

------------

"Goils, come on, we's gonna be late," whined Race as he impatiently stood outside their door.

"Shut it Higgins, we'se be out in a minute," yelled Sweets through the closed door.

Race looked annoyingly at Blink. "Don't look at me Race, it ain't my fault she's a Conlon."

Jack looked at the clock once again, and hollered up the stairs to his friends, "You'se comin or what? The show starts in twenty minutes."

"The goils still ain't ready, "Mush shouted in response.

"Well me and Skits are headin out. We's try and save yous a seat."

Just minutes after Jack and Skit left, the door opened and out emerged Sweets, Sprite, & Clue. The boys looked up all at once happy to see they were finally ready.

"So was it worth it?" Clue questioned as she stood before Race and the others.

"Was what worth it?" Race asked confused as he headed for the stairs.

"The wait? Don't ya have a thing ta say about how I'se look?"

"You's look fine. Ain't no different then any other time we's go out," Race replied after looking her over. Her hair was curled and pinned up, and she wore one of her nicer dresses. He thought she looked good just like always, but she was a little disappointed.

"Whatever, lets go."

The others laughed lightly at the couple's small quarrel, and they all exited the building to join their friends at the theater. When they arrived they found Jack and Skittery sitting at their usual table. The others all sat in the surrounding seats just as the lights lowed and the music began to play.

"Looks like we'se just made it," Blink announced to the rest of the gang the obvious fact. They settled back as Medda stepped out onto the stage welcoming the visitors to her place.


	12. Chapter 10

Spot had taken a long walk after dinner with the guys to try and get his life into perspective. He knew one thing that everything had changed. The things that used to matter like this city and his infamous leading position didn't count for much these days because without his Chelsea none of it mattered at all. Life just wasn't worth living if he didn't have her by his side. She was his life now and that was hard for him to truly admit because for years he tried so hard to prove he didn't need anyone least of all a woman.

His arrival in the full bustling bunkhouse still had the same affect, but Spot felt different. He took the time to actually notice the people. There was the rough lot who wore sneers and sat alone playing cards together. Then there were his loyal right hand men like Blunt, Tracker & Rambler. There were others who looked slightly nervous while others looked cocky. One thing he noticed that all of the different groups had in common were the men who found their girls all had a certain glow of happiness. He sat watching them all from afar and noticed the small gestures exchanged between the couples. It dawned on him of how selfish he was being this afternoon. It wasn't just about him but it was about both of them, and he couldn't always have things the way he wanted them.

"Spot, where ya headed?" Called Tracker as he noticed his leader headed for the door.

"Goin' ta make things right for once," Spot answered with a quick turn to his friend. Tracker only smirked knowing that Vixen had finally won. "Don't gimme that. Doesn't mean I won't still soak ya just for the hell of it."

"Yea, yea, I hear ya. Now hurry it up or you're gonna miss the show."

-------------

"Welcome ladies and gents! It is me pleasure to have the lot of ya here for this wonderful show tonight. Now if you could please put your hands together for our very own Miss Katrina…" Medda stepped off the stage just as Kat stepped into the spotlight and took hold of the audience's attention. This gave Medda the time to run frantically backstage searching each room just in case Vixen had snuck in and they had missed her. Kat had tried to reassure her that Vixen was fine without explaining the whole story. Medda wouldn't care, but she always felt responsible for the Kelly kids since she was so close to their mother. She also didn't want to have to explain to Jack that his sister had taken off.

The music ended and there was still no sign of Vixen. With an exasperated sigh, Medda took the stage and performed herself before the intermission.

"That's weird I wonder why Vix didn't perform yet," Jack commented as he waited in line at the bar. He and Race had decided to get everyone their drinks so they wouldn't chance losing their seats.

"Ya I'se dunno. Maybe yer sista has something special for tonight. Bet its gonna be real good."

By the time Jack and Race had made it back to the table, Kat had just run out to say hi. He settled back in his seat as Race passed around the drinks. "Heya wheres me sista?"

"She skipped out on the show… She went on home to Brooklyn to fix things with Spot."

"Wha's this? Who's saying my name?" Spot's voice came from behind the group making them all jump.

"Where's Vixen?" Sweets asked looking behind him and around at the crowd. She was getting a little worried about Vixen. Things didn't feel right and the fact that Vix would try and go back to Brooklyn alone again seemed strange.

"She's here, ain't she?" Spot asked confused.

"No, she left to go try and fix what's left of your pathetic relationship." Jack retorted bitterly.

Spot held in what was really running through his mind and exhaled deeply muttering, "She never came ta Brooklyn." At this every eye turned to Kat who had an anxious look across her face.

"Ya said she went to Brooklyn," Jack almost growled in anger.

"Well, I didn't actually talk ta her. I went ta eat and when I got back she was gone. I jist thought that was the obvious…" Kat began to ramble.

"Sweets," Spot turned quickly to his sister who was his girl's best friend, "d'ya know where she is?" Sweets couldn't even answer, she only gulped. Her face was one of a terrified look with the thought that Oscar and Morris could have her again.

"Why then d'ya look so worried? Ya know something, don't ya?" Spot interrogated his sister.

"I'se don…" Sweets didn't know if she could tell them about that nightmare. Kat noticed the look that Sweets wore and understood they were thinking the same thing, but Sweets wasn't ready to relive that night with everyone.

"I… I know…" Once again everyone's attention was back on Kat. Three sets of eyes looked quizzically at her with the thought that this really wasn't the time to bring something like that up and here of all places.

"Kat," Skittery said warningly.

"This isn't the time," Sprite added.

"What the fuck is going on?? What do yous three know that is so terrible?" Jack and Spot's voices thundered over the group and quieted several of the neighboring tables.

"I'se sorry but I won't take the chance that it coulda happened again. It's obvious that something ain't right and she needs us. It's about time they know…" Kat's eyes apologized to Sweets since she knew her secret would be out, but she was surprised to see a look of relief on her friend's face.

"What coulda happened?? Will somebody jist tell me where my sista is?"

"I think we better take this out back," Kat announced after noticing all the attention they had gained from the crowd. The entire group followed quickly to the downstairs dressing room where they had the privacy to explain just what happened on that dark night so many months ago.


	13. Chapter 11

Everyone's face had a mixture of shock, sadness and anger. No one spoke at first as they attempted to take it all in. Blink kept trying to look into Sweets eyes, but she refused to look at anyone. He finally grabber her face forcing her to look at him, but never said a word. His face revealed it all to her that he was sorry and just wanted to protect her. She began to sob quietly as he tightened his grip around her. Jack had been pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists as he went. Spot had been seated next to Kat, but out of everyone she couldn't stand to look him in the eye. His anger almost scared her like he may kill her for telling him. Finally he sprang from his seat and announced, "I'se gonna murda em!"

He headed straight for the door, but Jack's voice stopped him. "I'se goin with ya." Spot and Jack smiled at each other finally putting their petty fight behind them and spit-shook. The two hurried out the door, but didn't get far before the rest of boys had caught up to them.

"Sweets, I promise I won't let anybody ever hurt ya again…" Blinks kissed her quickly before turning to leave. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to tell them, "Ya girls go right back to the lodging house after the show. We don't need anyone else getting mixed up in anything."

The boys all gathered together outside of the theater to devise a plan of attack. "Alright, we'se gonna have to split up so we'se can cover more ground more quickly." Jack began.

"We'se gonna need two of yas to run the rooftops, and see what we might miss from down here." Spot added.

"Mush and Bumlets you'se two can run the rooftops. Race head towards Harlem, Skittery you go towards Queens, Spot you head towards yer turf and I'll run through Midtown. Remember she's been gone awhile so they'se might not be with her. They coulda left her…" Jack had to cut him self off because he was getting a bit overwhelmed at the thought of his baby sister.

"We'se gotchya. We'll check everything out and see what we find. So we'se meet back at the lodge in two hours. Whoever finds her will send out the runnas to let the rest of us know." Mush repeated the plan then with a nod they all set off in different directions.

--------------

"Nicely done. I have to say I was a little skeptical of you'se bums, but ya actually did it." Tony nodded appreciatively at the brothers.

"Ya, ya so wheres our reward?" Morris asked getting impatient. These guys gave him the creeps and he just wanted to get out of there.

"Ace, Oscar and Morris here would like their rewards…" Tony called out. When Ace appeared behind him, the look on his face matched the evil snicker that now crawled out of Tony's throat. The Delancey's looked at each other with the same worried expression. They didn't even have a chance to get away before Ace had them both doubled over in pain.

----------

I had no idea what was going on or where I was headed, but I knew one thing that I was in serious trouble. I couldn't figure out who the two men were that I saw and what they could possibly want with me. I had no money and I never had any enemies except for a few girls who were after Spot. Of course the Delancey's were high on the enemy list, but these guys were complete strangers even though they seemed to know who I was. My mind was racing with thoughts and fear kept creeping up. I never had the chance to make things right with Spot or even to say goodbye, and I was afraid I would never get the chance again. The tears began fall but were immediately absorbed into the cloth was covering my eyes. It felt like I had been dragged for miles, and when they finally threw me to the ground I was relieved. It was uncomfortable being yanked left and right especially when I couldn't see what was right in front of me.

I heard a door open and footsteps scuffed along the floor. Apparently another person had entered the room, and finally he spoke. "Well I see you have done your part, but how long do you suspect before I get my hands on Sullivan?" The man spoke with a clear and educated voice with no sign of an accent.

"Snyder, I've told ya to trust me. He'll do whatever he can to try and save his sister…" A few chuckles erupted from the group of men, but I found nothing to laugh about. Somebody was after my brother and because of me they were going to get to him. I wanted to warn him, to tell him I wasn't worth it. That they probably would do away with me even if he tried… this was my entire fault. The name Snyder kept circling around in my head. I knew the name, but I couldn't think of where I had heard it. I had to have known this man if only I could see him.

"Just stick with the plan Mr. Snyder and you'll see that everything will work out just fine."

Mr. Snyder! That was the man who used to run the orphanage, but he had been locked up. What was he doing out, and why was he still after my brother?


End file.
